Le Clown et le Diable
by Junoan
Summary: Série de drabbles et d'one-shots centrés sur Mikado et Izaya.


**Titre:** Otouto (du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un meilleur titre)

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Durarara! appartiennent à Narita Ryohgo.

**Genre:** Familial, Général, Univers Alternatif

**Pairing:** Aucun couple dans cet One-Shot.

**Avertissements:** OOC (ou dépendant du point de vue de chacun, interprétation alternative des personnages), spoilers du roman

**Note de l'auteur: **Je posterais ici mes idées de fanfictions centrés sur Mikado et Izaya. Je les reprendrais peut-être en fic à chapitres plus tard, qui sait...

**Résumé:** Un divorce et des nouveaux arrivants dans la famille. En principe, peu d'enfants apprécient ce genre de changement mais...

* * *

**Otouto**

.

Un bonhomme-bâton debout, dans ce qui semblait être un paysage urbain, regardait les cieux. À ses cotés un chien noir et blanc faisait de même, ainsi qu'une foule de personnages incolores. Et le tout surplombé par une figure divine aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge qui semblait être illuminée par le magnifique soleil de couleur…

Le garçon s'arrêta un moment dans son dessin, posant la main qui tenait le crayon. Voyooons~ Quel autre crayon devrait-il choisir ? Quel couleur pourrait-il donner au fameux globe ardent qui éclairait les curieuses créatures qu'étaient les êtres humains de sa lumière céleste ? Sûrement pas jaune ! Quel couleur hideuuuse ! Et trop ordinaire pour le chef-d'œuvre que son dessin, une fois achevé, allait être ! Il fallait que ce soit une couleur qui sortait de la norme, une couleur qui attirait l'attention, une couleur extra-ordinaire, une couleur…

— Mon garçon…

L'interpellé ne daigna pas adresser un regard à l'insignifiant individu qui avait eu l'audace de l'interrompre dans son monologue intérieur quoique dans sa grande miséricorde, il accepta de le pardonner intérieurement et lui accorder une réponse, la preuve qu'il l'avait bien entendu :

— Oui… "Papa" ?

Papa… argh. Quel titre ridicule et dégradant ! Nul, nul, nul et trooop nuuuuuul~ ! Qui avait osé inventer un mot pareil ? Enfin bref, il devait s'y faire, et puis ce n'était pas comme si le fait d'appeler celui qui avait aidé à sa création ainsi allait provoquer la fin du monde. Ou du moins, la fin de _son_ monde.

Enfin, quelle que soit la nouvelle que "Papounet" allait lui annoncer, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de continuer à dessiner. « Pourquoi pas le marron, couleur proche de la terre ? »

— Ta nouvelle maman est arrivée, lui annonça lentement "Papa", comme s'il craignait un accès de colère de sa part. Sois gentil, va la saluer…

C'était donc pour _ça _qu'il l'avait dérangé ? Pour le nouveau moulin-à-parole qui remplacerait l'ancien ? A quoi pensait enfin son géniteur ? A quoi donc s'attendait-il? Croyait-il vraiment que cela améliorerait la situation de la famille ?

« Ou le vert, couleur de la verdure ? » pensa-t-il, un doigt à un centimètre d'un crayon.

— Écoute... j'ai pensé que le manque de présence maternelle n'aurait pas été une bonne idée pour nous tous... c'est pourquoi, je nous en ai trouvé une.

Humph. Quel naïf. Sa séparation avec "Maman, première du nom" a dû lui atteindre le cerveau. Le pauvre~ Une nouvelle "présence maternelle" n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses. Cela, le garçon en était certain. Mais bon, heureusement pour la nouvelle venue, il aimait les humains. Sinon, il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié l'intrusion d'un élément étranger dans son cercle familial.

« L'orange serait une mauvaise idée. Il risque de jurer horriblement avec la couleur de mes yeux... »

— Chéri, sois plus patient, dit soudainement une nouvelle voix, laisse-lui un peu temps pour digérer tout ça... j'imagine que pour un enfant, ce genre de choses doit être brutal.

Alors, voici donc sa nouvelle "Maman". Mouais... Il ne prit toujours pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il n'en avait nullement le besoin pour deviner que sa belle-mère n'avait rien de spécial. Juste une autre personne ordinaire. Décevant... Comme sa génitrice, celle-ci était sûrement une commère. Ces femmes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, pour passer le temps, que d'écouter les bruits et rumeurs et de jouer les pipelettes, se partageant entre elles les soi-disant nouvelles juteuses. Une occupation d'une grande banalité, vraiment.

Certes, connaître les différents faits divers se passant dans le quartier, détenir des informations pouvaient s'avérer être utile mais écouter les derniers potins de l'indiscret voisinage en revanche... il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela. Il se pouvait que certaines des anecdotes avaient un fond de vérité – après tout, ne dit-on pas qu' "il n'y a pas de fumées sans feu" ? – cependant, il valait mieux vérifier leur véracité par soi-même si un voulait des informations de bonne qualité. Une chose dont il comptait bien s'y mettre un de ces jours, une fois que ses très chers tuteurs auraient décidé de le lâcher un peu. Pas que cela le dérangeait beaucoup mais son père s'était apparemment mis en tête qu'il risquait de devenir un de ces délinquants juvéniles ayant le tragique passé d'une famille brisée s'il le laissait dehors sans surveillance. En ces conditions, ce n'était guère facile de partir à la chasse aux données.

« Le noir est hors de question. On ne verra pas mes cheveux si j'utilise cette couleur. »

— Ton fils ne s'est sûrement pas encore fait à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle mère, continua-t-elle, essayant sûrement de se montrer compatissante et compréhensive comme la bonne mère qu'elle était censée être. Le pauvre chou doit être triste que sa maman soit partie...

Pfft. Comme si c'était le cas. "Le pauvre chou" en question n'en avait rien à faire. La seule déception qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il avait appris le divorce, était que sa mère n'ait pas emmené avec elle, ces deux choses braillardes, ces clones qui étaient censées être ses petites sœurs jumelles.

« Le rouge accentuera l'éclat de mon regard... mais non. »

Il poussa un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une couleur qui le satisfaisait.

— Man-man, c'est qui ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

Cela intrigua le garçon. Cette voix était jeune, vraiment très jeune. C'était la voix d'un autre enfant, mais plus jeune que lui. Cette fois-ci, il décolla à contrecœur les yeux de son future chef-d'œuvre et dirigea son regard en direction de l'objet de sa curiosité. Caché derrière les jambes de sa nouvelle mère, un garçonnet lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtif mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on l'observait également, il cessa de le faire, ne laissant dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux. D'après le peu qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, le garçon le plus âgé conclut que l'autre devait avoir dans les cinq, six ans. Ou peut-être même moins. Ou peut-être plus. Il ne put être plus affirmatif.

— Hé bien, c'est Izaya, mon chou. Ton grand frère. Izaya-kun **(**1**)**, je te présente ton nouveau petit frère.

Un nouveau petit frère ? Le dénommé Izaya résista à la brusque envie de grogner. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Les deux petites pestes roses pleurnichardes étaient déjà plus que suffisantes ! Il avait beau aimer les humains et bien vouloir être bienveillant mais tout de même, là, c'était un peu trop !

— J'imagine que tu dois être content maintenant, fiston. Tu devais te sentir bien seul avec tes deux petites sœurs. Prend bien soin de lui, il est très timide. Il s'appelle Mikado.

Il ne put retenir un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres aussitôt qu'il entendit le nom de celui qui allait devenir son petit frère.

— Mikado ? On dirait le nom d'un Pocky **(**2**)**, dit-il tout en retournant à son dessin.

— Izaya ! s'exclama son père, l'indignation dégoulinant la voix.

Et puis quoi encore ? S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il accueille le mioche à bras ouvert ? Quelle bonne rigolade ! Izaya secoua la tête. Aaaah~, les adultes ! Toujours à croire qu'ils avaient tout le temps raison ! Enfin... il devait se montrer indulgent envers eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas leurs fautes s'ils étaient des humains normaux. « Bon... où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah oui, la couleur du soleil... je devrais peut-être prendre... » Ses pensées furent à nouveau interrompues.

— C'est _ça_, un gland frais-air **(**3**)** ? Si c'est aussi méchant, moi j'en veux pas.

Des paroles aux airs aussi candides n'auraient en temps normal pas réussi à éveiller son attention mais Izaya se sentit frisonner pour une raison ou une autre. Il leva les yeux à nouveau. Et ces même yeux écarlates croisèrent le regard de ceux bleutés du petit garçon qui était enfin sorti de sa cachette improvisée. Il se figea.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus rien à avoir avec la timide bestiole qui s'était réfugiée derrière les jambes de sa mère, un instant plus tôt.

Le regard qu'il lui jetait était tout sauf candide. Il était froid. Glacial. C'était un regard où se lisait le mépris et le dégoût. Choses qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver dans le regard d'un enfant aussi jeune.

Et Izaya Orihara le sut à cet instant. Il était en présence d'_un autre être appartenant à la même espèce que lui_.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit, dans lequel les seuls adultes présents dans la pièce se demandaient pour quelle raison leurs enfants semblaient s'être engagés dans une sorte de concours silencieux où ils devaient se fixer du regard le plus longtemps possible. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer mais l'atmosphère était devenue lourde, ils pouvaient le sentir et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne se sentirent le courage de briser le silence.

Izaya fut le premier à le briser. Ne brisant pas une seconde le contact visuel avec son cadet, il se mit debout et s'avança lentement, calmement vers ce dernier.

— Maman...

La femme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à se faire adresser la parole par son beau-fils. Elle aurait dû ressentir de la joie, il venait de la reconnaître comme mère mais pourtant...

— Oui, Izaya-kun ?

Un sentiment de mal-être l'envahissait à la place.

— Est-ce que je peux jouer avec ? Dis, dis, est-ce que je peux ?

Une expression alertée se dessina sur son visage. Quelque chose dans l'innocente question la dérangea mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils avant de se frotter aussitôt les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Mikado arborait une expression surprise. Bizarre, elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle venait de voir... elle avait dû sûrement rêvé. Impossible qu'une telle expression ait pu apparaître sur son adorable enfant.

— Si Mikado-kun le veut bien, pourquoi pas ?

— Génial ! Allez, viens, frérot~ !

Sans demander l'avis du garçonnet, Izaya s'empara de la main de ce dernier et l'entraîna vers la table où se trouvait les crayons et les papiers à dessin. Excité, il était si excité !Il venait enfin de trouver _quelqu'un comme lui !_ Un semblable ! Un égal ! Mieux que cela, _un frère !_

Des pleurs retentirent soudain, venant d'une autre pièce. Izaya grimaça. Il n'avait aucun doute dessus, Mikado était encore mieux que ses petites sœurs dans tous les cas. Ses deux parents décidèrent d'aller les voir, et avant de s'en aller, son géniteur lui dit avec un ton où s'entendait l'inquiétude :

— Izaya-kun, assure-toi bien que rien n'arrive à Mikado-kun !

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mikado-kun est en de bonne mains~ ! lui sourit-il radieusement.

Une fois les deux adultes partis, son sourire se transforma en un sourire suffisant alors qu'il se tournait vers son cadet qu'il installa sur une chaise à côté du sien.

— Oui, Papa... _Mikkun est en de très bonne mains_~

Mikado cligna des yeux, ne sachant plus exactement s'il devait ranger son aîné dans la boite des méchants ou dans la boite des gentils.

— Mi... Mik-kun ? prononça-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Izaya rit plaisamment avant de se mettre à ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, regardant ses yeux confus. De grand yeux bleus vibrant de vie contrairement à ceux qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en jamais avait vu de pareil. Il devait être spécial, tout comme lui qui avait les yeux rouges.

Ses propres yeux dont la couleur lui rappelait le feu et le sang...

Ceux de Mikado lui rappelait le ciel et l'océan.

« Bleu_.._. si bleu... j'ai presque envie de m'y plonger dedans, comme si c'était une piscine... de m'envoler dedans, comme si je pouvais aller dans les cieux... je me demande... oui, je me demande... si je les lui prenais... Mikkun aura-t-il la même couleur que moi ? Partagerons-nous le rouge ? »

— Mikkun, c'est toi !

Il prit une feuille blanche et le posa devant son petit frère avant de placer les boites de feutres et de crayons de couleurs entre eux et de s'emparer d'une autre feuille blanche pour lui-même, délaissant complètement le dessin inachevé au soleil incolore.

Ce dessin qui allait être très bientôt oublié.

Car il n'allait lui servir à rien maintenant. Il avait d'autres éléments à prendre en compte. Il savait quels couleurs choisir pour son prochain dessin. Ce qu'il allait dessiner. Et plus important encore, _qui_ il dessinerait.

« Je vais dessiner une foule. Plein d'humains. Ils seront les sujets. Ses sujets... mes sujets... Non... _nos_ sujets. »

— Et toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut le tour du garçon aux yeux rouges de sourciller les siens.

— Pardon ?

Le garçonnet qui n'avait pas touché sa feuille blanche s'humecta les lèvres avant de reposer sa question :

— Si moi, c'est Mik-kun... toi, c'est qui ?

« Un vaste océan les entourera... et les cieux infinis seront étendus au-dessus d'eux ! »

L'ainé lui envoya un sourire indéchiffrable et commença à remplir sa feuille avec des couleurs.

— Izaya-oniisama **(**4**)**, bien sûr !

« Je placerais un grand trône au centre, un immense trône ! »

— I-Iya... za-onii... sama ?

— Nooon~ ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, un air vaguement amusé brillant dans la lueur rougeâtre de ses yeux. Essaye encore ! C'est I. Za. Ya. Onii. Sama !

« Ce sera un trône majestueux. Digne de _lui !_ Il complimentera ses yeux bleus ! Je le ferais s'asseoir dessus ! »

— Iz... Izyao...niisama ?

Une expression frustrée apparut sur le visage de Mikado tandis qu'il se heurtait sur les syllabes. Izaya lui fit un sourire encourageant.

— Tu y es presque, Mikkun~ ! Iza. Ya. Oniisama !

— I... I-Iza... Izaoya-niisama ? dit le petit garçon avec un ton hésitant.

— Raaa~ tééééé~ !

Il émit un bruit plaintif.

— J'y arrive paaas !

Le plus grand tendit ses bras et attrapa son visage, le forçant à le regarder. Deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent le regard à nouveau, l'une rouge remplie de malice, et l'autre bleu, pleine de curiosité.

« Il sera le roi. Il sera mon prêtre... mon prophète. Mon bras droit. »

— Fais-moi confiance, Mikkun... je te promet que tu y arrivera !

— … Promis ?

— Promis.

Mikado lui offrit un sourire timide. Son premier sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce qui fit pour effet d'agrandir celui qu' Izaya arborait déjà avant de se changer en un autre genre de sourire. Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Indéfinissable pour le plus jeune garçon qui l'accepta malgré le sentiment nauséabond incompréhensible qui envahissait son estomac à sa vue.

— Je vais t'apprendre tout plein de choses, sois en sûr !

« Et c'est moi qui le guidera. Pas à pas. Je serais son dieu. Son seul et unique !

Je serais la personne la plus importante de toute sa vie.

Plus que ça, je deviendrais pour lui... »

— Des choses que tu n'apprendra jamais à l'école, des choses que même la plupart des humains ignorent !

« ... son monde. »

_~FIN~_

* * *

**(**1**)** suffixe affectif utilisé généralement pour parler à un garçon plus jeune ou du même âge que soi-même.

**(**2**)** Pocky est la marque japonaise à l'origine des Mikado de Lu. Voir Wikipédia pour plus d'informations : fr( point )wikipedia( point )org/wiki/Pocky

**(**3**)** "grand frère". Plus un enfant est jeune, plus il a du mal à prononcer certains mots.

**(**4**) **façon très respectueux de s'adresser à son grand frère

0-0-0-0

**Note de l'auteur: **Hé bien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit... jusque là je n'avais écrit que dans le fandom de DGM, donc cet One-Shot marque mon début en dehors de ce fandom. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'arrête ma toute première fanfiction. Je pense que je vais juste la mettre officiellement en hiatus. Problème IRL, virus (qui a d'ailleurs causé le formatage de ma tour centrale et la perte de plusieurs des chapitres que j'avais écrits... je n'ai pas tellement envie de recommencer d'autant plus que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que j'avais écrit... il va falloir que je recommence.), plusieurs facteurs énervants.

Je pense m'en tenir aux one-shots pour maintenant, jusqu'à ce que ma muse revienne.

Au passage, vu que j'ai écrit cet one-shot jusqu'à minuit, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait des erreurs grossières. Keirin m'a aidé à corriger mais il se peut qu'il y en ait plusieurs qui nous ont échappé.


End file.
